Somewhere Only We Know Klaine songfic
by Lizzy Teffer
Summary: It's the end of Kurts last day at Dalton Academy and he's listening to his iPod to pass the time until Blaine takes him home. It's just a SOWK oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, another songfic Klaine oneshot, since you guys liked Animal a lot. Umh. The Italicized is back in the past; the day that Kurt and Blaine buried Pavarotti. And then the bolded and italicized is the song. So anyways, yeah, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. King Troll, Ryan Murphy and his little trolling demons own it. C:**

Kurt Hummel sighed frustratedly, turning up the music on his iPod, gazing at the table in front of him. He had made Pavarottis casket here.

He remembered the day they buried Pavarotti so well. Not just because he lost a friend...but also because the memories Kurt had made with Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, He was late to pick him up. Kurt was a little grumpy at the fact. Although he loved it here at Dalton, this was his last day. He didn't want to be here much longer. He started back at McKinley tomorrow.

Gaga came on his iPod and he touched "next". Kurt just wasn't in the mood for Gaga right now.

_I walked across, an empty land..._ He was about to change the song, but it brought about a sense of nostalgia. Kurt replayed it, sitting back and remembering the day they had buried Pavarotti...

_**I walked across, an empty land...**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.**_

Kurt did, it was a place where him and Blaine had gone when they were little.

_**Sat by the river and it made me feel complete.**_

Kurt liked to think of Blaine as his other half. He really_ was _his other half, really.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on...**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in.**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_Kurt leaned against Blaine, feeling older than he ever had. _

_He missed McKinley. He missed 'Cedes. God, he even missed Rachel. And now he'd even lost Pavarotti. _

_it was unfair. he relied on Blaine right now, to support his weight, and to comfort him. He felt Blaines arm wind around his waist, and he smiled._

_"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine had asked. He didn't want to say he missed McKinley. Blaine would feel bad._

"Kurt?" Blaines voice came in through the volume of his iPod. he paused his music. Immediately, his heart sped up. Blaine really had to stop sneaking up on him. His presence was enough to make his heart race, he didn't need it to go into over drive.

Kurt realised he hadn't answers yet when Blaine cleared his throat. "You ready to go back to McKinley?"

Kurt smiled reassuringly, "Yes, Blaine. Why wouldnt I?"

Blaine smiled back, "We'll miss you, Kurt."

"I think the Warblers will do fine without me," Kurt laughed, winking at Blaine.

"I'll miss you most, Kurt."

Kurts heart stopped for a beat. He froze in his tracks, "Really?" he squeaked.

Blaine smiled adorably, "Really." Kurt chanced a look at Blaine to find the shorter boy already staring at him. He smiled weakly, and Blaine cleared his throat. "I still have something to clear with the other Warblers before we leave. I'll be right back."

He left the room after that. Kurt blew his hair off of his forehead. Blaine could be such a tease.

He leaned back into the chair again, pushing play.

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_Kurt had stood up, offering Blaine his hand. "I know a place." he said to Blaines questioning glance. _

_A fallen tree, somewhere down the path. it was huge. and perfect to sit on. He hopped onto it, Blaine following. Kurt soon changed position so his head was in Blaines lap, and Blaine stroked his hair softly, humming some inconceivable tune. _

Kurt smiled happily to himself as the chorus continued in the background of his thoughts.

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

Kurt wanted to go back to that place. to feel Blaines hands in his hair, to feel the fabric of Blaines pants brush his cheek as he looked up at Blaine as he bent down to kiss him.

The chorus yet again was lost in the memory of Blaine kissing him...God. he missed it. Missed the feeling of belonging somewhere since god knows when. Feeling loved and accepted. Kurt missed the feeling of their lips crushing together, of their noses rubbing together as Blaine asked entry into Kurts mouth by running the tip of his tongue over Kurts bottom lip.

_**So if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go**_

_**So why don't we go**_

Kurt should ask Blaine if he wanted to go back there. He wanted to feel it one more time before he went back to McKinley.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine popped his head into the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to visit Pavarottis grave today?"

Kurt smiled. _Maybe they were thinking the same thing._

"Of course, Blaine." Kurt said, "Give me a minute?"

Blaine nodded and remained in the doorway, not wanting to leave Kurt.

Kurt looked around sadly, "I'll miss this place." he said.

Blaine smiled slyly."Don't worry. you'll see the warblers one last time."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..." Blaine smiled, taking Kurts hand and humming. "What are you humming?"

Blaine smiled at him, and kept humming. Realization struck Kurt. It was the same song he'd been humming that day. it was the same song playing on his iPod.

Kurt smiled softly as he left the Warbler room for the last time, hand in hand with Blaine Anderson.

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_


End file.
